Virtuous Shimmer Layla
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50935 |idalt = |no = 1320 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 31 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |ai = 2 |gender = F |animation_attack = 169 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 13, 19, 73, 76, 79, 86, 90, 94, 98 |normal_distribute = 8, 7, 8, 10, 11, 17, 15, 13, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 13, 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 73, 78, 83, 88, 93, 98, 103, 108, 113 |sbb_distribute = 8, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 8, 13, 17, 12, 9, 5, 4, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |description = As she flawlessly carried out missions in the name of her master to gain favor, rumors that said master was betrayed by the Holy Emperor and then executed began to circulate around her. Believing Kulyuk was still alive, she set off enraged at the betrayal he had suffered, deciding to go after the Holy Emperor alone. Though her pupil had followed her in hopes to stop her, neither of them had any idea that a target had been set on their backs... |summon = The delivery of information and its quantity are crucial. Reverberation alone is meaningless, whether you're addressing a machine or a human being. |fusion = I thank you for this power, it will help me to keep order. To make all the wrongs right. |evolution = Trying our best each day is crucial. As long as you do what is right, your true strength will come naturally. | hp_base = 4108 |atk_base = 1713 |def_base = 1747 |rec_base = 1825 | hp_lord = 5840 |atk_lord = 2316 |def_lord = 2338 |rec_lord = 2434 | hp_anima = 6582 |rec_anima = 2236 |atk_breaker = 2514 |def_breaker = 2140 |def_guardian = 2536 |rec_guardian = 2335 |def_oracle = 2339 |rec_oracle = 2731 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 240 |def_bonus = 240 |rec_bonus = 420 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 36 |ls = God's Guarding Light |lsdescription = 30% boost to Rec, max HP & damage taken boosts BB gauge |lsnote = Damage taken fills 2~4 BC |lstype = Hit Points/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Canonical Orison |bbdescription = Considerably restores HP, removes all status ailments, greatly restores HP for 3 turns, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & probable slight HP recovery for 3 turns |bbnote = Heals (2600~3000 + 40% healer Rec) HP, gradually heals 2600~3000 HP, 20% chance to heal 20~25% of HP back, 4~7 BC fill when damage taken |bbtype = Heal/Support |bbhits = 0 |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 0 |bbmultiplier = 0 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Bright World's Order |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, considerably boosts Atk relative to Rec for 3 turns & probable Spark critical for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce 50% Atk, Def, 20% chance to deal 50% more Spark damage, 60% boost to Atk relative to Rec |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 490 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbnote = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |esnote = |evofrom = 50934 |evointo = 50936 |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Light Totem |evomats4 = Metal Mimic |evomats5 = Metal Mimic |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = The Loyal Followers |addcatname = Layla2 }}